Espy
by KittenTits
Summary: [AU]: As an expert in espionage, Shindou Shuichi is on a mission to sneak into NG Records by night and find out what Seguchi Tohma is hiding from the world. But when he meets a young novelist by the name of Yuki, will his mission change if he falls in lov
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own anything to go with Gravitation, except my graphic novels. Maki-sensei owns it...

A/N: Yo! This is my second attempt at Gravitation fiction. It's going to be a little weird for a while... Because I've made someone a spy! Type of thing...

Just to make sure you all know, this fic is AU, but only slightly. There will still be the usual Gravitation pairing, but they'll meet under slightly different circumstances. Not going to say anything, I'm gonna let you read for yourselves!

This didn't turn out quite as I would've liked it to, but read it anyways! XD Cookies for all who review!

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Espy**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

A wide pair of amethyst eyes sparkled in mirth as they scanned the area around their owner. Candy pink hair framed a very delicate looking face, barely managing to touch the corners of his mouth, and the top of his eyes. Said gems glanced up from a slip of paper they had recently finished reading.

He stood, looking from high above the bright city of Tokyo, a large smile present on his face. The grin showed no hint of malice however, but was unusually sweet. The lights looked like stars on the ground against the pitch night sky.

The trained eyes of the young man singled out the bright, flashy sign of one NG label producer company. He stared at it, seemingly lost in a deep train of thought. His ever present smile grew wider.

"Soon, Seguchi Tohma," he spoke, his voice like silk. "I'll know what you want to hide..." (1)

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Nanako Hiroshi narrowed his dark brown eyes in concentration as he turned one of the knobs on the head of his guitar, carefully strumming away at one particular string. His ears perked up when they finally heard the sound that they were looking for; an A note.

He sat up from his slouched position and sighed with a smile; he'd been tuning his guitar for hours, and that one string seemed to be giving him a hell of a lot of trouble. He let his tensed up back finally relax against the plush green material of his couch. He laid his head back over the top of the couch, long hair spilling over, and let out a laugh.

The numbers of his digital clock, which sat adjacent to the left side of the couch, read 2:34AM. He'd been tuning his guitar for over 4 hours!

He forced his head to sit straight up on his shoulders. His eyes roamed around the room before settling onto a small picture frame that sat on top of his TV. He laid his guitar onto the cushion next to him and walked over to the small metal square. He picked it up and eyed the two young teenage boys that the picture was focused on.

The boy with brown hair running to his shoulders, that was him. He was about 15 at the time this picture was taken. He smiled at how short his hair used to be.

The other boy, though, was someone Hiro hadn't seen in 4 years. The two of them had been best friends before the kid had up and left one day because of...

Well...

Hiro cocked one eyebrow as he tried to think of why the other boy had left. He didn't think he could recall a reason, but the boy had one day said that he and his family were moving, and he didn't think they'd be coming back. Hiro could remember almost crying (and it was almost) when he saw the moving trucks taking all of the boys things from his house. But the other boy had said, with a large smile on his face, that on the road of life, you never really only see people once, but over and over.

Sighing, Hiro set the frame back on top of the TV and rubbed at his tired eyes. He had work tomorrow morning, and if he came in looking like he'd slept in his cloths, his manager would shoot him.

Literally.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

"Hey, Shu?"

The pink haired boy being addressed smiled as his head snapped to the side. "Hmm?"

The nighttime winds ruffled short brown locks as the female stood over the young man. "Are you sure you can sneak into NG by yourself? I mean, you've never really done a mission without me or Sakaki before..."

"I'll be fine!" the boy replied, a cute pout set in place on his face. "I'm not a baby you know!"

The girl sighed as the "non-baby" fell flat on his face within the next few seconds, when attempting to walk away. "Shuichi, with you, I'm not so sure sometimes..."

A muffled reply was the answer to that, and it sounded strangely like, "Fook you..."

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**End of Prologue!**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

(1) Shu's a little OOC... Oh well, he was caught at an off moment! XP

A/N: R+R! Please! There will be yaoi, probably starting in the next chapter. I hope so! I wanna write it so bad, so you must review! And then I shall write it! And mwahahahahahaha!

As I say in all of my a/n, cookies to all who do! And an Eiri plushie to the first one to review! XD I don't want any flames this time!


	2. 1Break Through

disclaimer: Me no own Gravi. Damnit...

A/N: Hello again! I just wanna thank the people who reviewed! All 2 of you.. Anyways, enjoy chapter one! And review, damnit! XD

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Espy**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Chapter.1**_ - Break Through_

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Shuichi pulled at his skin tight ensemble awkwardly. He would never get used to the outfit he had to wear while doing his job. It did go well with his hair though...

The suit was a dark gray in color, and was colored with black around the collar and groin area. A thin, sleek zipper made its way down the center of Shuichi's chest, disappearing into black. A black belt-like strap was wrapped around the pink haired boy's chest and arms, holding a small computer onto the boy's upper back. Another belt was wrapped around the boy's thin waist, and it dangled twin gun holsters from it, which wrapped themselves around the boy's toned upper thighs at their lowest point.

Pulling again at the high collar, Shuichi looked down into the rooftop window of NG. A large room peered back at him. Shadows covered most of the room's interior. His amethyst eyes could make out only the barest of details.

The window protruded up above the rooftop. Shuichi glanced along its outer edges in search of the little square he knew would be there.

"Found it," he said. He kneeled.

He pulled a small, pointed object from the inside of his calf high boots and stabbed the tiny square. The little lights in the square faded signifying that no alarm would go off when he opened the window. Putting the pointed object back into his boot, Shuichi lifted the window.

"Shit!" he cried. The window was really heavy! He let out a small heave as he struggled to get the thick glass upright.

Without another hesitation, he jumped into the room.

It appeared, from what Shuichi had learned in the memo he had received from his superiors, that it was Tohma's office. He stayed crouched and threw himself, rather cat-like, towards the large desk that sat in front of a floor-to-ceiling window. Shuichi crawled behind it, and tried to open the top drawer. Locked.

God damnit.

Shuichi mentally kicked himself in the ass; Ichigo had told him to bring his lock picks! But had he listened? Noooo!

Growling and snarling to himself, he decided that trying to open the other drawer wouldn't be half bad of an idea. But with his luck, it, too, would be locked. Shuichi gripped the handle and pulled angrily.

It came open.

Amazing... he thought. He fingered his way through the files inside, sitting up as he did so. As much as it went against his entire spy code, Shuichi hated to be uncomfortable. He had gone through years of training to make sure that he could be able to hold any position, anywhere, for any length of time. Shuichi had usually cheated though, shifting his lithe little body into a more suitable position.

He shook his head; he couldn't go off the objective.

Shuichi was a spy, sent in to investigate one Seguchi Tohma. Apparently, Tohma had been spotted doing business with some shady character. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't be a problem. Big, top-notch executives did business with people like that all the time. The only difference this time is that Tohma's old business partner had gone missing about the same time he had started doing this certain business. Shuichi's superiors had ordered him, as his first solo mission, to investigate the blonde businessman.

Seeing nothing suspicious in the drawer, Shuichi abandoned it to look at the desk top.

Nothing suspicious there either. Grumbling something about how he wished his first mission alone would have been more action-packed, Shuichi stood up, ready to go back out the way he came. Something shiny on the floor caught his eye.

Upon closer inspection, Shuichi found that it was a computer chip. He pocketed it and after a few tries, managed to get back out through the skylight.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

"SAKAKI-CHAN! I'm hungry!"

Violet eyes twitched in agitation. The green haired girl glared at the one who was currently making the noise, which was adding to her headache. She put a hand to her forehead in an attempt to forego the dull ache that was steadily getting bigger.

"Well, then," she snarled. "You can make yourself something, Ichigo-chan..."

Said Ichigo-chan pouted. "B-but I suck at making food! You said so yourself! You said both me and Shuichi suck at anything to do with food, except eating it."

Sakaki would have laughed out loud if the situation hadn't been so irritating. To see a grown 21 year old woman pout for food at an 18 year old was pretty funny. She pushed her long green hair back behind her shoulder and stared at the older girl.

Age didn't make up for height though, as Sakaki was almost a full head taller than her friend. She stared down at the short crop of brown hair that was falling around the girl's round face. One could almost see tints of pink in the strands. Pink enough to match the older female's candy pink eyes.

Stealing a few glances around herself, Sakaki thought that she could definitely tell that Ichigo lived in this apartment; over the couch, stuffed animals were scattered aimlessly, and sketches of herself, and her friends were all over the living room table.

Sakaki snorted suddenly and turned to the side, continuing to read her newspaper. She had been ever so _rudely_ interrupted a few moments prior.

The green haired girl heard a slight whimper and glanced over.

Oh no. Ichigo was giving her the puppy-dog look. No one could resist the puppy dog look, especially not the sister of the master.

With a groan, she was about to give in when the front door to the apartment slammed open.

"Tadaima!" a voice called out.

Ichigo perked up instantly, like a kitten. She squealed happily and ran to the door.

"Shuichi-kun!" she cried. She tackled the said boy, who barely had time to shut the front door when one of his flat mate's came bounding into his stomach. "How was your mission! How did you survive without me or Sakaki there?"

Shuichi patted the girl's head that rested on his now normally clothed stomach. "Shut up," he said. "I did just fine without you _or_ Sakaki." He pulled the computer chip out of his pocket. "See? I found this!" He handed it to Sakaki, who was kneeling beside him. The girl glanced at it with weary violet eyes. She stood up and put it in her own pocket.

"I'll take a look at this later," she said. "Maybe it'll tell us what Tohma's been up to lately..."

She walked back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Ichigo got up off of Shuichi. She too walked off into the kitchen, to see what he sister was up to.

The pink haired boy sighed; he loved the two girls with all his heart, but they were so weird! Even weirder than him and his fetish for pocky! He stood up. "You guys suck!" he said. "Don't even bother to help me up..."

A unified call of "We love you too!" could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Shuichi still couldn't believe that those two were spies.

Then again, he couldn't believe that he was either.

It had all happened to fast. Four years back he had been living on the streets, then some strange man walks up to him and asks him if he wants to be a spy. It was like a dream; all the odd training he had undergone, and then being teamed up with the two weirdest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Suddenly, he was traveling all over the world, all expenses paid, and also getting paid to snoop around in other people's business.

It was so fricken' cool!

Shuichi, Ichigo, and Sakaki had come back to Tokyo for their newest mission. Well, it was really only _Shuichi's_ mission but Ichigo and Sakaki wouldn't let him go anywhere by himself. That was spy related anyways. They were kind of like creepy stalker people sometimes...

Snorting at the image that thought left in his head, Shuichi wandered into the kitchen.

Ichigo was running around the small room like a chicken with its head cut off. Sakaki was yelling at her that it wasn't a life threatening thing that they didn't have any curry powder left. Shuichi had the biggest feeling that he should back out of the room while he still had some sanity left.

But, too bad, the green haired girl spotted him before he had a chance. "Shu-chan! You have to go to the store, right now, and pick up some curry powder!" She pointed a slender finger at him. "And you better not be a long time! I don't know how long I can put up with this..."

Shuichi nodded, and slipped out the door, idly wondering how the same person currently freaking out in the kitchen could have been the same person who was with him on the rooftop earlier.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

The park was dark and quiet by the time Shuichi got there. The one post light shone down on one particular place which overlooked all of Tokyo. The pink haired 19 year old smiled as he looked out over the beautiful city. He took in a large breath and breathed out heavily before making his way through the park.

Shuichi, Ichigo and Sakaki lived only a jump, hop, and a skip away from the park, and then the store was right beside the park, on the other side. The pink haired young man loved to take his time going through this park, because it was such a beautiful place. Although he hadn't been through it in almost 5 years, Shuichi still remembered exactly where everything was.

Taking leaps and bounds as he walked, Shuichi was smiling with glee. "I could stay out here _forever_!" he said. He began randomly giggling to himself.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, and felt a folded piece of paper. Curious, he pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "My report to Boss." He quickly scanned over the messy scrawl that lay on the paper. He scratched the back of his head. "I hope she can read this! Heeheehee..."

A gust of wind swept by the button nose on the boy's face suddenly, causing the boy to pull his head back in a sneeze. He let the air out and the paper went flying from his hand. "H-hey!" Shuichi cried. "Come back here you!"

He chased the paper towards the large fountain that sat in the center of the park. Shuichi picked up speed, hoping to catch the paper before it hit the water.

Although, someone else got there first.

Shuichi raised his pink head as he saw his paper being stepped on by a black shoed foot. His amethyst eyes took in a tall young man, although a bit older looking than himself. The man had a beautiful array of golden blonde and light brown tresses, kept relatively short, and wore a smart looking blue suit, held together by a single button. The black shirt that lay underneath was partially open, revealing a smooth, toned chest.

Little Shuichi couldn't help but stare a little bit.

The stranger slowly bent at the waist and picked up the rambunctious piece of paper. Shuichi hesitantly reached out for it. The stranger, however, did not give it back, but instead chose to run his golden eyes over the scrawl.

Hair on the back of Shuichi's neck began to stand up; this guy couldn't read that! It was classified information! His outstretched hand was twitching madly.

Oh my god! he thought. What if this guy knows Tohma! The whole organization's screwed! But most of all, Boss'll have my ass on a platter! Please not be able to read it, please not be able to read it, please not be able to read it...!

One of the stranger's elegant eyebrows rose after a moment or two. He lifted his eyes from the paper to Shuichi's half smiling face, and stared at him for a moment.

"Did you write this..?" the blonde man asked lowly. His voice was a deep baritone that sent chills down Shuichi's spine.

The shorter man nodded, a bit hesitantly.

A snort came from the stranger. "Are you trying to write a spy novel or something? Because this drivel wouldn't be good enough to make a picture book out of." The young man started walking again. "I think you should take up lessons on how to write. You write like an elementary schooler." With that, the young man casually walked on, dropping the sheet of paper over his shoulder as he went.

He disappeared into the night.

Shuichi stood, rooted to the spot, mouth agape. Slowly, his hand dropped back to his side and he fell to his knees. He began to cry.

"GOD DAMNIT! THAT WAS THE BEST REPORT I EVER WROTE!"

Unbeknownst to Shuichi, his report glided on the wind and flew over the large city of Tokyo, never to be seen again.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**End of ch.1**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

A/N: Review! XP I promise that this'll get better! It'll get more yaoi-licious, I swear!

So, hit that little purple button down at the bottom left hand side of the screen. Please do! I really like this fic and I wanna continue it!


	3. 2Who Knows

disclaimer: No. All I can say, is no.

A/N: Here I am, back again! o This chapter is long compared to the other ones, so I think that's why it took a little longer. Hmm...

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Espy**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Chapter.2** - _Who Knows_

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Yuki Eiri sighed for the umpteenth time. He hated book signings, and yet his editor made him do them every year. He was more than glad when he was finally able to get the hell out of there.

It had been night when he'd gotten away from all the screaming fans (and a screaming editor). Eiri had turned his golden eyes to the beautiful black sky and wondered, for a brief fleeting moment, where his life was going. He had thousands of readers all across Japan, half of which would sell their kidneys just to meet him, and many lovers across the span of three years. He was well off financially, and was apparently the best looking man in Japan.

But... None of that mattered, because none of the money-sucking whores he slept with every other day could take away this gaping, festering hole in his heart. A hole caused by _him_.

Shaking his head, Eiri kept walking, intent on going home.

He had been speeding down a busy Tokyo street in his precious black Mercedes when he passed Fukai Mori Park(1). He slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side, much to the irritation of the cars behind him. He had smirked at the waving fists that hung out of the passing car windows and walked into the park.

It was a clear night. The only thing that ruffled the trees was the wind. That, and someone speaking.

"I hope she can read this! Heeheehee..."

Quirking an eyebrow, Eiri glanced towards the sound. Behind a few low bushes, a young man stood reading over a sheet of paper. The young man had magenta hair, and bright purple eyes. Even from fifty feet back, Eiri could see the mischievous smirk on the boy's round face.

He resumed walking, although towards the boy this time, and nearly laughed out loud when the boy sneezed and the paper went flying out of his hands. The boy gave chase, but couldn't catch it. It floated towards Eiri, so he stepped on it before picking it up.

The blonde man nearly developed a twitch in his left eye.

The whole sheet was covered in what appeared to be chicken scratch, but after a bit more analysis, it turned out to be writing. Very bad writing at that. Eiri managed to pick out a few words, such as "infiltrated" and "sneaking", all while the boy stared up at him, his own twitch beginning.

"Did you write this..?" Eiri half glared at the younger man.

Said man nodded nervously, making Eiri inwardly smirk.

"Are you trying to write a spy novel or something?" Eiri asked. "Because this drivel wouldn't be good enough to make a picture book out of. I think you should take up lessons on how to write. You write like an elementary schooler."

With his piece of good advice given for the day, Eiri continued walking, and dropped the sheet of paper over his shoulder.

He just barely managed to catch the, "GOD DAMNIT!" the kid exclaimed a few moment later.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Shuichi let his pink head drop even lower as he walked up the staircase to his apartment, plastic grocery bag in hand. That stranger had some nerve! Who did he think he was anyway, telling Shuichi that he couldn't write? He was pretty good looking though...

Still cursing the blonde man, the pink haired man suddenly wondered why he was taking the stairs. He lived on the ninth floor, so why didn't he take the elevator?

"Damn him!" Shuichi cried. "He's even making me screw up daily living!"

And yet he continued up the stairs anyway.

A good twenty minutes later, Shuichi arrived at the door to his apartment. He unlocked it and was greeted by two angry women glaring full force at him.

"Where the fricken' hell were you!"

Shuichi winced at the angry violet eyes that glared down at him. "I-i-it wasn't my fault!" he cried. "There was this guy, and he was all, "You write like you're in elementary school"!" He said the imitation in a deep, supposedly manly voice. "Honestly, the guy was such a jerk!"

Shuichi looked back at them to see them smiling widely. "What?" he said.

"You met a guy?" Ichigo asked, smile getting bigger when he nodded. She squealed. "Oh, I always knew that you'd find a nice, handsome man one day!" She sighed in a dreamy manner.

Shuichi stared for a moment. "Wha..?" Then his bubble of vague understanding popped. "Hey! What do you mean! It's not like I like the guy or anything!"

The green haired girl grinned. "But you're blushing like mad, Shu! How can you say you don't like him, when you look like that?" The comment caused the pink haired boy to blush even more.

"Shut up!" he cried. "You guys don't show any sympathy, do you!" Shuichi started to cry again. "He was so mean..!"

Ichigo hugged him around the shoulders. "It's ok Shu, he was probably showing how much he loved you!" She gave him a very cheery smile.

"That's like showing someone you love them by dropping them into a lake with cement shoes," Sakaki said idly, shrugging.

Shuichi sniffed again. "And I don't even know his name!"

Ichigo and Sakaki jumped back, shell shocked expression of both their faces. "You mean he deflowered you anonymously!"

"Where the hell did you get the idea that I slept with him!"

Both girls shrugged.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Seguchi Tohma paused in his pacing and stopped to look around his office. He was in a slight panic; how the hell could he have lost that bloody chip? He had one delicate hand placed against his chin in thought. That computer chip had a lot of his most recent activities logged onto it.

The blonde man had been in a rush to get out of his office the previous night. He had been trying to get out in time for a meeting with his newest business partner. The chip must have fallen out of his pocket. A little bit of worry left him in a few moments though; the chip was protected by a security system, and no one short of a computer genius could get through it.

"I have no time for this..." he muttered. With an aggravated scoff, Tohma stormed out of the large room.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

The next day, in Shuichi's shared apartment, the beautiful, unusual silence that befallen the household was suddenly broken.

"I've done it!" Sakaki cried out. Shuichi and Ichigo rushed into the small confines of the youngest girl's room from their own bedrooms. They both took a step back and nearly fell on top of each other in an attempt to get used to the darkness that engulfed the room. They both stood by Sakaki's side as she sat in a large beanbag chair, laptop resting on her thighs.

"What have you done!" Ichigo asked. She stood behind her sister, looking over her shoulder.

Shuichi looked over the green haired girls other shoulder, eyes set on the lumescient screen. "Do you know what time it is, Sakaki?" he asked angrily. "I think I nearly pissed myself..."

"Good for you, Shu-chan," was her reply. "But I've been up all night, with the help of my good friend coffee, and I _finally_ hacked through the security on that computer chip you found." She typed a few things into the laptop, and a chart appeared before their eyes. "This," she said, "is Tohma's recent activities, as logged by him."

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Why would he be logging all his activities? Isn't that a bad thing is his case?"

"A businessman is a businessman(2)," Sakaki replied.

"So, will this help us?" Shuichi enquired.

Sakaki suddenly jumped up, laptop balancing on her hand, and knocked the pink haired boy upside the head with the other. "Of course it will!" she exclaimed. "Why do you think I've been up all night for! FUN!"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking!" Shuichi began to nurse his aching head.

He slunked over towards Sakaki's bed and flung himself down on it, ignoring the "Hey!" that came from the girl. His hand landed on something hard, and he instantly picked it up so he could fling it across the room. He sat up and saw that it was a book. Four blue letters were written across the front. "Cool" it said. Suddenly curious, he looked for the name of the author.

"That's an Eiri Yuki novel," Sakaki called out, noticing that he had picked her book." She melted into the proverbial puddle of goo and sighed happily. "He's so romantic with his work! There's a little description of him on the inside cover," she chirped. Beside her, Ichigo blanched. Major romance like that wasn't her thing.

He found it on the inside back cover. It also came with a picture...

"HOLY SHIT!

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he's a romance novelist..." muttered the pink haired teenager. Shuichi had instantly bolted out of his apartment after seeing the back cover of Sakaki's book, and seeing _him_ there! That son of a bitch who insulted him in the park! Well, Shuichi was going to find him and give him a piece of his mind... Oh yes!

Shuichi wandered around a more upper class part of town, looking for a certain building. Lucky for Shuichi that the book gave out the building that Yuki guy lived in. Or at least a description.

After almost an hour of futile searching, and a few wrongly guessed apartments the pink haired teen came across a tall building with bushes lining either side of the walkway to the front door, which was a deep red in color. "This has to be it," Shuichi said to himself. "Or did it say trees on either side? Damnit!" First frustration, then contemplation. "Aww, to hell with it! If this isn't it, I'm going home!"

He stormed up to the door, and was about to begin pushing random buttons, when the big red door opened. Out walked the young novelist that Shuichi had been searching for. He was about to begin yelling at the blonde when another person came out the door after Yuki; an older blonde man who wore a long coat with a feathery lined collar.

Seguchi Tohma.

Without a place to hide, Shuichi did the only thing he could think of; he dove into the bushes. As he peaked out, it seemed that neither blonde took any notice of him.

Oh my god... he thought. If Tohma gets a good look at me, my mission could be revealed! If he gets a look at me by accident while I'm working... He shuddered to think at what could happen. I could put Sakaki and Ichigo at risk! But, damn, I'm good! He didn't see me!

"Eiri-san." Shuichi's amethyst eyes snapped back to the pair of blondes. "Eiri-san, I beg you to reconsider. Usami-san is a nice girl, I'm sure she'll be able to make you happy. I just don't understand why you won't give her a chance."

The taller of the two glared down at Tohma. "I don't want to be tied down, not in the least." He smirked. "And besides, if it makes my old man happy, I could never do it."

Tohma scoffed. "For god sakes, Eiri, I think your sister's right about you sometimes." Tohma then turned and walked away, his long coat flailing out behind him.

Yuki stood there, watching the other man leave, before turning and looking to the bushes, straight to where Shuichi squat.

"You can come out of the bushes now," he snapped. "If you're done eavesdropping."

Shuichi sprang forward suddenly and managed to fall out of his hiding place. "I was not eavesdropping! You just startled me when you came out, that's all!" Which was half true. Shuichi stood up and glared at Yuki.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I don't understand it." Shuichi put a hand to his chin. "You're so mean, and still a romance novelist."

"What are you, a stalker? Or with the media? 'Cause I don't really care either way. I'm going inside." The blonde turned and headed back inside of his apartment complex. The door was shutting behind him before Shuichi managed to move and stop it from shutting. He followed the blonde towards the elevator.

"Hey!" the pink haired teen cried out. "How can you blow me off again! You did it in the park and now here! What's with you!"

Yuki looked up in thought for a moment as he hit the up button. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Shuichi stood, mouth agape, before snarling. "Now you wait a minute! I'm not about to let you off with insulting me! I don't care how famous you are! No one gets away with insulting Shindou Shuichi!" He face faulted as Yuki ignored him and got into the now stationed elevator. Once again, the pink haired young man followed.

"You listen to me!" Shuichi continued. "I only want you to-"

He abruptly stopped talking when he found himself pressed flat into one of the walls of the elevator, a pair of long and lanky arms on either side of him. Shuichi was almost sorely tempted to use all the martial arts training he had to attempt an escape out the now closing elevator doors, but he felt that he didn't want to after all.

The elevator door closed with a small smack.

Big round eyes looked up into slitted angry ones, and it was then that he noticed how much taller the blonde was to him. Shuichi swallowed a lump that he formed in his throat.

"No, you listen to me," Yuki said dangerously. "Why the hell do you keep talking? I obviously don't care, so what are you trying to do? Get a rise out of me?"

"I, ummm... I, ah, ya see..." The pink haired teen stumbled over his words. Was it just him, or was the blonde's face moving closer? His beautiful amber eyes drooping shut, his pale pink lips getting ever closer?

"Just... shut up..."

Before Shuichi's mind could register what was happening, Yuki had his lips captured in a kiss. The hand that had been left of his head was now running down the side of his face. The blonde's lips were moving against his and he began responding. Shuichi gasped when Yuki's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. The blonde's other hand was now running down his side and pulling him to said blonde.

It could be worse... Shuichi thought. He then closed his eyes and let the kiss take him away.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in a dark alleyway in the backends of Tokyo, a long white limo stopped and let out one Seguchi Tohma, briefcase in hand. The blonde told his driver to wait for him there and he walked into the ally.

Out from the shadows of the enclosed space stepped a tall, slightly hunched over elder man. His short black haired was flecked with grey and he wore a dark grey business suit. He leaned on a cane with one of his gnarled hands. His small stormy eyes looked straight at Tohma.

"I trust you didn't have any trouble finding the place?" the old man asked.

"None at all," Tohma replied. "I just don't know why we didn't have this meeting in my office..."

"Too many possible leaks. I don't want to be overheard." The old man leaned towards the blonde. "So, do you have what I need?"

Tohma nodded and handed him the briefcase. "I trust that you'll find all of the 100,000 yen in there."

"Only 100,000?"

Tohma smirked. "You'll get the rest when I see the results, Tanaka-san."

The old man growled in the back of his throat before turning. He looked back at Tohma for a moment, as if wanting to say something, then decided against it. He then went back into the shadows in which he came.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter.2**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

(1) o.O;; I don't know, it was the first thing that came to me when thinking of a name for a park!

(2) I say this because my uncle is a businessman, and he has to log everything he does in the course of a day. But maybe that's just him, I don't know! Bare with me.. TT

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

A/N: Please don't comment on how back my mystery was at the end! Cuz I _know_ how bad it is! XP Ack, I suck at mystery! DAMNIT! But I liked the kiss scene! o It's one of my forte's (sort of), writing kissing scenes, make out scenes, and I'm getting better at writing sex scenes! Yah!

Ok, maybe you could ignore that last part...

But anyways, please review! I always want something that can feed my ego, at least a little bit. Hit that little purple button at the bottom left of your screen, and drop me a review! I'll love you forever, and the tenth person to review, I'll write em a Gravitation one-shot! Of whatever they want! So review, and it could be YOU! points finger at reader


	4. Ichigo's Profile

A/N: I just thought some of you might like to know a bit more about some of my own original characters. Just to let you all know, the next chapter of Espy is coming out soon! I'm almost done.

Please review! ;;

Name: Kinoko Ichigo

Age: 21

Sex: female

Eye Color: pink

Hair Color: brown

Weight: ...

Height: 5'3"

Hobbies: sketching, reading, playing music full-blast

Marital Status: single

Friend(s): Sakaki, Shuichi

Favorite Color: red

Favorite Food: anything spicy

Favorite Music: techno-pop-rock

Addicted to: anime, yaoi, sugar, high speeds

Books: fantasy

Best Spy Skill: sneaking undetected

Likes: Shuichi, Sakaki, kitties, fluffy things

Dislikes: homophobes, onions

Quote: "God, I'm hungry!"

Ichigo is an adventurous young woman with a strong love of food, and all things cute. She has short, choppy brown hair and candy pink eyes. Her infamous "puppy-dog eyes" have won over almost everyone whom it has been used upon, to date, except for one person; Sakaki. Her sister hasn't been able to give in on account of her stubborn-ness.

She met Shuichi when Boss grouped up Sakaki, her and him for their first ever mission. Ever since then, the three of them have been unable to do missions with anyone else. Ichigo has a deep brotherly love for Shuichi, and would head-butt anyone who'd hurt his feelings. Like the saying goes, "You break his heart, I break your head".

This brunette is a gun-expert, her favorite being the Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun.


	5. 3Awake and Dreaming

disclaimer: It's still a no. God damnit...

A/N: I'm back! It took awhile to write this chappy, cuz it's kinda longish. Heh!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Espy**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**Chapter.3** - _Awake and Dreaming_

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Shuichi gasped as his blonde companion began to trail his pale pink lips down his slender neck. He and Eiri were still in the same elevator, if only for a few moments, but to Shuichi it had felt like an eternity. Shuichi placed his hands onto the blonde's broad shoulders, letting out a small moan.

'God, I hope this guy doesn't think I'm some kind of whore', the pink haired teen thought.

In the back of his mind, Shuichi could hear the distinct 'ding' of the elevator that signified they had reached their designated floor. Shuichi couldn't remember Eiri ever hitting any buttons.

As the twin doors opened, Eiri pulled the pink haired boy out of the elevator by the waist. His mouth still attached to the tan column of throat, Eiri used his free hand and pushed open the door to one of the apartments; his hand missed a few times when trying to get hold of the doorknob.

The two males stumbled inside, Eiri just barely managing to shut the door properly.

Shuichi's senses came back to him for a moment. "Hey..! W-what are we doing!" He began to blush deeply. "We only just met, a-and... Y-you're attractive, but.. ah-" The pink haired boy began to ramble. Yuki silenced him with a small kiss.

"Just..." the blonde began. "..go with it. You've got me all hot now, so you're going to help me take care of it..." He paused, his deep golden eyes looking like a cat. "Besides, you are kind of cute when you finally manage to shut up."

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

"Where the hell _is_ he!"

Sakaki paused in her book reading to look up at her older sister. Her purple eyes glanced up from its page and stared at the fuming brunette in front of her. The green haired girl was curled up on the long tan couch in the living room, the new Yuki Eiri novel in hand.

"Shuichi's probably just having a very mature, adult conversation with that guy he ran into," Sakaki said. She laughed outright the next second. "Scratch that, he's probably still trying to find out where that guy lives. He'll come home when he's hungry. And even if he doesn't, he has his cell phone, right?"

Ichigo stopped her pacing and scratched the back of her head. "I guess... But I still don't understand why he ran out like that this morning. He took one look at your book, and bolted."

Sakaki shrugged. "Probably got scared by the sexy picture of Yuki-sensei on the back," she laughed.

"Probably!" (1)

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

The mornings light had begun to seep in through off white colored blinds when two amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open. They closed again when looking up into the light. Shuichi groaned and put his arm over his eyes. His head was throbbing a little bit.

"Damn..." he muttered lowly. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. His arms dropped back down to his side as he looked around his room.

Wait a minute... Shuichi did a double-take. This wasn't his room! His pupils shrunk as he panicked for a few seconds. The walls were too bare, and were the totally opposite color. It was only when he glanced down to his right that Shuichi finally knew where he was.

He was in Yuki Eiri's apartment.

The pink haired teen nearly choked on his spit when he ran his eyes over the sleeping, _naked_ form of the blonde. Eiri slept on his stomach, his head facing away from him. Plain white sheets covered only up to the blonde's narrow waist, leaving his whole back for Shuichi to gawk at momentarily. All that the two did the previous night came back to him and Shuichi had to resist a major nosebleed.

Shuichi's mouth was agape for a minute longer before he heard a noise, like something vibrating like crazy. He glanced down over the edge of the bed and saw that his pant's pocket was moving.

My cell phone, Shuichi thought. He threw the sheets off his legs, throwing said legs over the side of the bed. It was then he noticed that he was naked as well. He wasn't even wearing his boxers. This was slightly embarrassing...

Blushing like a madman, the teen picked the mobile phone out of the pocket, flipping it open. He held it to his ear and sat back down on the bed.

"Hello..?" he murmured, not wanting to wake his newfound bed partner.

"Shuichi!" a voice yelled. "Where the hell have you been all night! Do you know how _worried_ we were about you?"

The pink haired teen blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Ichigo... Umm.. I was.. Oh god..."

"For god sakes!" Another voice reverberated in the background. Sakaki. "You can tell us later, but right now, you have to meet us for breakfast at Okonomiaki-san! (2) You know, the breakfast place downtown?"

"I know the place..."

"Good! If you're not here in twenty minutes, we're going to German-Suplex you!"

Ichigo again. "We're going to discuss the mission plans for tonight over breakfast! So go get your sexy little ass ready, and get here as soon as possible."

"Will do, Ichi-chan!" Shuichi smiled as he hung up the phone. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Eiri was still asleep.

The blonde was sleeping like a baby.

Slowly, Shuichi gathered up all his cloths, which were scattered haphazardly over the floor, and began to get dressed. Once fully clothed, Shuichi bent over the slightly snoring Eiri and planted a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Sorry to leave so soon. I really wouldn't mind getting to know you. Hope I'll see you again soon."

And so walked out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

After the distinct slamming of his front door, Yuki Eiri opened his golden eyes and sat up in his bed. He'd been awake since he'd heard the vibrating of a cell phone, and then the kid's voice. What he had talked about hadn't made sense from this end of the conversation. Running a hand through his tousled locks, Eiri sighed; he didn't know what had possessed him to sleep with the pink haired teen. Hell, he didn't know why he had let him stay the night, either!

It had all happened like a big blur in Eiri's mind; first he'd been yelling at the kid, then kissing him, and then fucking him. The blonde didn't know why, but there was something about that pink haired baka (his name was Shuichi; at least he still remembered his name) that was oddly enticing, and drew him to the younger man.

When the younger man had been standing in that elevator, his pouty pink lips holding a thin layer of saliva...

Eiri shook his head, not wanting to get too carried away. Not first thing in the morning anyway.

With an aggravated sigh, the blonde hoisted himself up and began to search for his cloths.

Seems like the kid would get his request.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Although it was almost all the way across Tokyo, Shuichi made it to the breakfast diner in record time. Sakaki and Ichigo were already there, waiting for him at one of the outdoor tables. Shuichi slumped over upon arrival at the table; running across town was NOT easy!

"Took you long enough," Ichigo teased.

"Shut.. up!" Shuichi wheezed back. He threw himself down onto one of the feeble white chairs and began trying to catch his breath.

"So, where is it that you _were_ last night?"

The pink haired teen froze at the sly undercurrent in Sakaki's voice; she knew that he'd been somewhere he wasn't supposed to be late at night. The only place he was supposed to be at night was in his own bed.

Shuichi looked around, eyes shifty, for a moment. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was doing important stuff for the mission?"

Both girls glowered at him. "No," they said in unison.

Shuichi swallowed the large lump in his throat and laughed nervously.

Behind them, a young man with light hair and sunglasses sat down, his back to them. The waiter instantly came to his table and served him.

"Anyways," Ichigo said. "We have to discuss your job for tonight." She pointed her red painted fingernails at the pink haired male sitting across from her. "You have to get more information on Bob's schedule."

A blank expression. "Bob? Who the hell is Bob!"

A sigh. "It's the codename for you-know-who!"

"OH! You mean Toh-"

"Yes!" Sakaki snapped. "Do you have to let the whole world know?"

Shuichi looked sheepish. "Whoops, my bad.."

"So, _anyway_!" Ichigo continued. "You have to sneak back in a see if you can find out anymore about Bob. Anything at all will help, so don't overlook anything! And remember your training; sneak in, get out, all undetected."

The pink haired man waved his hand at her. "Piece of cake! I could do this with my eyes closed."

"I hope so, Shu-chan," Sakaki said wearily. "If you get caught, it's going to be on our asses, not just yours. So don't screw up!"

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Seguchi sighed as he let the phone drop from his hand into the waiting receiver. He did not like having to converse with his wife so late in the afternoon. In fact, he didn't like conversing with her at all.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger; he could feel a headache coming on... The only good thing about today was that he'd gotten his shipment of computer chips out to Tanaka-san. The sandy blonde thought about the other man; he was supposed to be one of Japan's best scientists in the field of computers, but he'd been given the boot when he was found trying to perfect a brain controlling computer chip.

Now, he'd only have to give Tohma a way to place the chips on the top of people's spinal cords. If the good scientist could figure that out, Tohma's plans would go a lot smoother.

Being Japan's head financial recording companies didn't come without its price. Tohma's wife was threatening to leave him, claiming that she was worried about his mental state. Tohma had scoffed at her; his mental state was just fine. He was a little stressed out by his latest dealings with Tanaka-san.

Tohma wasn't crazy. His more recent physiologist had told him this upon hearing about his plans to control people, using computer chips and surgery. He had smiled a fiendish smiled and informed the doctor that their time was up.

That same doctor was found dead in his apartment the next morning.

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

It was later that same night when Shuichi was on NG Records roof again. He wore the same skin tight black and gray suit as well. He decided to enter through a different window, as to not arouse suspicion with the NG operatives. Boss would be pleased about the decision.

Shuichi didn't know a whole lot about Boss. He knew Boss was a woman, but that's about it. She always gave him, Ichigo and Sakaki their orders through their link with the cell phone. It was the only link they had to Boss.

He didn't question though; Boss treated them well, and bought them anything they needed or desired. In the previous year, she'd given Shuichi a new Heckler & Koch MP5 (3) sub-machine gun, which could be equipped with laser sighting. Shuichi wasn't one for guns, so he'd let Ichigo have them. She was happier than a kid in a candy shop; one of Ichigo's specialty was with guns.

Upon finding out that Shuichi hadn't liked her present, she'd inquired him about what he would like. The pink haired man had said that he didn't know, but it'd be nice to have something the enemy wouldn't expect. Boss had gotten him a taser (4) which was disguised as an electric razor.

Shuichi had smiled and taken it on every mission he'd gone on since then. He had it concealed on his belt.

Shuichi looked over to glance at the skylight he'd gone in last time. He didn't want to have to go in through there, but as he looked around the roof, there didn't seem to be any other way in. With a sigh, he went in through the window into Tohma's office.

He dropped to the floor, crouching and glanced around the dark room. It was past midnight so no one, not even the late workers, should be in the building. Even so, Shuichi could easily avoid the night janitors, and there were so security cameras in the president's large office. One would guess that he liked his privacy.

The spy looked around the office again, seeing nothing different from the last night. Shuichi decided that he'd try his luck and check out the rest of the building. He slipped out the double doors into the dark hallway, trying his best to keep to the shadows.

There was nothing of great interest on the same floor. A few papers, records of a new band called Bad Luck (5), a cleaner's cart. Shuichi headed to the next floor down.

There were a few recording studios, a couple bathrooms, but not much else. As Shuichi was about to give up and head back up to Tohma's office, the men's room door opened and a long haired brunette walked out.

They both froze upon seeing each other.

A sense of familiarity came over Shuichi as he gazed up at the tall brown haired man. The man was young, probably about Shuichi's age, and his hair came down in spills over his shoulder. His deep brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the pink haired man, trying to make out a face in the darkness.

Shuichi shifted his eyes from right to left, trying to think of a way out of this. How could he have let someone pop out at him like this! He mentally smacked himself in the forehead.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Who are you?" the brunette asked, voice low and suspicious.. Shuichi panicked.

And flipped around, bolting back down the hallway as fast as his slender legs could take him.

"H-hey!"

The brunette gave chase.

Shuichi ran as fast as he could, but it seemed that the brunette was faster. The taller young man tackled the pink haired teen to the floor and flipped him over onto his back. The brunette pinned Shuichi to the floor by his shoulders and glared down at him.

"I'll ask again, who are you! And what are you doing in this building?"

The spy was trying to twist his way out of the other's grip, doing his best to not reveal his face to the brunette. Yet he found himself looking upwards into the grave face. He stared at the other for a moment, shock written on his features.

"Hiro?"

The brunette froze upon hearing his own name. He looked down at the pink haired teen, eyes narrowing again. "How do you know me?"

Shuichi gulped, and reached down towards his belt trying his best to be inconspicuous. His short narrow fingers wrapped around his desired tool and he pulled it up, jamming it into the brunette's ribs. Hiro's eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the floor, twitching slightly.

Shuichi sighed mournfully and sat up; he'd just shocked his old best friend in the ribs with his razor taser! What a reunion.

This spy needed a drink...

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kinoko Ichigo was woken up by a light knocking at the front door of the apartment. She waited to see if either Sakaki or Shuichi was going to get up to get the door. She heard neither of them moved. The brunette glanced to the clock on the nightstand to her right; it read 8:13AM.

She groaned; this was _not_ a decent time to be waking up in the morning.

Ichigo hauled herself out of bed and made her way out of her room, tripping over only a few things, cursing them the whole time. A knock came again to the door.

"Hold your ass, god!" Ichigo called out. As she scratched her bum, she pulled open the door. She paused in her scratching.

The tall, good looking young blonde man in front of her smiled politely. "Good morning, and I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but is this the residence of one Shindou Shuichi?"

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter.3**

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

(1) they're a little slow, eh? ;

(2) Don't ask! Okonomiaki's a good breakfast food, so I made it into a breakfast place! XP If there was one like that around where I lived, I'd go there every day for breakfast. I love okonomiaki!

(3) this is a real gun! I'm not a big fan of them, but for this fic, I felt I had to mention some type of gun.

(4) taser is a thing you can use to give people electric shocks. I think police use them to apprehend running suspects.

(5) heh! Hiro's still in a band, right? Yeah...

XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

A/N: More of Tohma's plans are revealed! XD Well, actually, most of his plans are... Heh heh heh!

Anyways peeps, tell me what you think about this chapter! And tell me if you liked the profile on Ichigo. If you did, I'll put up Sakaki's! And the offer for a free one shot is still valid, but it's now the 15th reviewer! Come on, peeps, you can do it!

Review! REVIEW! ONEGAI!


	6. Sakaki's Profile

Name: Kinoko Sakaki

Age: 18

Sex: female

Eye Color: violet

Hair Color: green

Weight: ...

Height: 5'6"

Hobbies: reading Yuki Eiri novels, listening to old Nittle Grasper

Marital Status: single

Friend(s): Ichigo, Shuichi

Favorite Color: green, blue

Favorite Food: chocolate

Favorite Music: rock-techno

Addicted to: Ryuichi

Books: fantasy, romance, action-adventure

Best Spy Skill: sniper

Likes: Ryuichi, kitties, bunnies (big ones)

Dislikes: certain game characters (they're so difficult sometimes)

Quote: "Que sera sera!"

Younger sister of Ichigo. Has long green hair, and violet eyes, and has an almost unnatural love for one Sakuma Ryuichi. Is usually the smart one of the group, but has her occasional "dumb" moment. Sakaki is a computer genius and can do anything with one of them.

She's also a genius hacker. Once, she hacked through into her local bank's security files just to prove that she could.


End file.
